User blog:Invader39/April Update 2018
It’s been a long time since I did one of these. The last monthly update I did was in January of 2014. Now, as has done, I intend to restart my monthly blogs as a way to engage the community. Preface While it has indeed been four years since my last Monthly Update (I only did three lmao), I’m only going to briefly go over the major things that have happened in that time. I feel that this blog will signify a cleaning of the slate for me in terms of how I come to wiki activity, a new era of how often I contribute to the wiki. I’ll elaborate on these points later in this blog, and disclose my plans for everything going forward. The biggest things that happened in the last four years is that I made it to Rollback, Admin and finally Bureaucrat, taking over from Rando07 in November 2016. I’ve also spawned a number of stories and series’ as well discontinued a few. The most notable of these is The Dark Trilogy, several new stories for the Unending Shadows Storyline, Nothing to Lose and many short stories. My April This April I’ve had a fairly productive writing cycle, with me trailblazing with stories such as Light In The Dark, Fallen Heroes and the third installment of my non-BIONICLE serial Anna. I’m glad that I’m making so much progress on these stories and hope to share them with you soon. I’ve also been working on filming the second season of The Arker Chronicles as well as the first season of Nothing to Lose. Unfortunately, I haven’t had much inspiration for MOCing this month. I’m not sure why. Hopefully as we move into Summer I can start making MOCs regularly and post them. Maybe even make another MOCs blog? Also, is it just me, or is this Spring a lot less… Spring-y than usual? It’s cold. It’s snowy. What’s going on here? This whole Spring has been just bizarre and I really hope it stops soon, because I want to film stuff outside. One other thing I’ve been working on is a new background for the wiki that will rotate with different popular MOCs from the community, such as Merall, Jarodin, Tayluu, and of course, the Mighty Thode. Maybe even Mowhawk Man. Going Forward I talked about this in the Preface, and now to elaborate on how we go forth from here. Essentially, I intend to shift my focus from Discord back to the wiki proper. This comes in the wake of both and BobTheDoctor27 noting that the site is suffering from the lack of contributions due to the influence Discord, and Instant Messaging platforms as a whole, have on users. They distract from the wiki, even though those servers are extensions of the wiki itself. So, therefore, I shall take a step back from the Discord community and focus my energies into producing content for the wiki. While this doesn’t mean I’ll be leaving Discord altogether. Tt is a wonderful platform to chat with people. But I do want to get back in the habit of contributing regularly. On that note, I would like to encourage all of us to take back up active wiki contribution and reinvigorate this site we love so much with new life and restore the community we once had. And I’m talking to myself with this, as well, especially since I’m a Bureaucrat and should really be setting an example for everyone else. Now, I’d like to disclose my plans for the things I wish to accomplish this year: *Finish filming TAC2 and the first season of Nothing to Lose. **Release at least the first episodes of both of these later this year. *Finish shooting Haunted Origins and release it this year. *Shoot Echoes In The Past. *Finish writing Fallen Heroes and Light In The Dark and release both. *Help launch the new CBW Youtube channel. *Be more active in the community. *Make monthly blogs regularly. In Closing Well, that’s it for the first of hopefully many more Monthly Blogs updates. I also hope you don’t find it as as much of a ramble as I do. So, keep being cool and I will see you next month. Invader39 signing off. Cheers! Category:Blog posts